Kiss My Eyes
by Anuzi
Summary: Anuzi is a normal girl and she is really close to Hatake Kakashi. When her family ignores her for her little sister,Subaki, she leaves adn goes to the Wave Country. After 3 or so months she remeets her beloved Kakashi and his students.
1. Character Information

**Kiss My Eyes**

Name: Subaki Hitomi

Age:13

B-day: March 6

Looks: Long red hair, red eyes, 5'5"

Wears: Black a longsleeve shirts that ends right below the breasts, black hipster capris, red ninja shoes

Personality: Dark, cute, smart, nice (at times), loud

Family: Sister (Anuzi), Mom (Yuki), Dad (Takosho), Sister (Suemay)

Friends: Anuzi, Sakura, Temari, Chojie, TenTen, Naruto, Neji, Kiba, Hinata

Ninja Rank: Genin

Name: Anuzi Hitomi

Age: 19

B-day: September 21

Looks: Long red hair in a braid, blue eyes, 5'10"

Wears: a longsleeve fishnet shirt under a black button up a shirt that ends below the breasts, blacks baggy capris, blacks ninja shoes

Personality: Cool, calm, collected, smart, strong, quiet, shy

Family: Sister (Subaki), Mom (Yuki), Dad (Takosho), Sister (Suemay)

Friends: Subaki, Temari, Shikamaru, Ino, Sasuke, Shino, Hinata, Rock Lee, Neji, Kakashi, Gaara, Kankuro

Ninja Rank: Elite Jounin

Name: Kenshin(meing)

Age:13

B-day: August 26

Looks: Long black hair(ends at thigh) in a braid with green highlights, One eye is emerald green and the other is sapphire blue, 5'10 ½"

Wears: black zip up mini-shirt, blue ripped jeans, black ninja shoes, sometimes wears a thick trenchcoat

Personality: quiet, smart, kind(at times), bitchy(at times), shy, realiable, understanding

Family: None

Friends:(Later)Temari, Shikamaru, Ino, Sasuke, Shino, Hinata, Rock Lee, Neji, Kakashi, Gaara, Kankuro

Ninja Rank: Anbu


	2. Chapter 1 Please Don't Leave

**Chapter 1: Don't leave . . . please**

"Hey Anu-chan! You hear? Subaki just got back from her mission in Suna! She's at the gates right now too," Neji told me as he and I were strolling in the park.

"Really? You wanna go see her," I asked.

"Sure," he replied. We sprinted to the gates; we saw Subaki with Sakura talking. I rolled my eyes and Neji and I trudged over to her. She turned my way and quickly hugged me saying, " Hey Anu-chan!" I hugged her back and thought, "Subaki's back . . . now to tell our parents . . . " Once we separated I waved a good-bye to Neji, and Subaki and I trotted over to our house. "Mom! Dad! We're home," Subaki yelled.

"Subaki," both my parents exclaimed, not even noticing me. I sighed and went up to my room, and laid on my bed. When I turned my music on, "Nobody's Listening" by Linkin Park came blasting on.

Subaki's P.O.V

My parents started asking me about my mission when I realized Anuzi had left the room. I sighed and answered all the questions they had. "Sue! Go get Anuzi and tell her to cook dinner," my mom told my little sister Suemay.

"Okay mommy," Suemay said running up the stairs.

"It's okay mom, I'll cook it," I told her.

"No! It's your sister's job," my dad said. I sighed and watched Anuzi come from upstairs with a pissed off and annoyed look on her face. She trudged into the kitchen and I heard the clanking sound of pots and pans. I walked into the family room and grabbed a book before sitting on the couch and reading it.

Anuzi's P.O.V

After I finished making dinner, I made a sandwich for myself and went up to my room.

2 Months later

"I've had it! All they do is make me do things for Subaki since she's soooo perfect. I won't take it anymore," I thought angrily. I stormed out of the house and to Kakashi's house. Kakashi was outside when I got there and I ran into his arms with tears cascading down my cheeks. Kakashi just held me and whispered comforting words in my ear; I slowly started to calm down. "I'm leaving...It's the only thing I can do," I whispered to him.

"Where will you go?"

"Suna...or the Sound...I don't know yet."

"Then be careful...and you better write to me." I giggled slightly and hugged him before heading to the gates. I saw Sasuke and he looked slightly confused. "Mission," he asked.

"No...I'm leaving Sas-san... I have to," I answered.

"No...please don't leave. You're the only true friend I have...and your like an older sister to me," he pleaded.

"Look at the moon every night and you'll see me... I promise I'll come back though," I told him. I hugged him and he hugged back. The moment we separated I handed Sasuke my headband and ran out of Konoha.


End file.
